Looney Tunes and Roger Rabbit
Looney Tunes and Roger Rabbit ''is a 2010 animated direct-to-video film starting Looney Tunes produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It is the first Looney Tunes direct-to-video film to be produced without any of its original creators,Charles Visser. In the city of Hollywood, a criminal mastermind murdered a businessman and is going to framed and catch a cartoon star Roger Rabbit, and his wife Jessica Rabbit, a beautiful cartoon singer. Bugs and Daffy, as an assistants , must help Eddie Valiant look for clues and track down the real murderer to solve this case. Plot In 1947 Hollywood, Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman doing the short cartoon film called "somethin's cookin" then Roger need some stars dropped on the refrigerator on his head, they regularly interact with real people and animals and reside in Toontown, an animated portion of Los Angeles. the Private detective Eddie Valiant lapsed into alcoholism and vowed never to work for toons again because of his brother Teddy, been killed by a toon, except for his faithful partner Bugs Bunny. One day, R.K. Maroon, head of Maroon Cartoon Studios, is concerned about the recent poor acting performances of one of his biggest stars, Roger Rabbit. Maroon hires Valiant to investigate rumors about Roger's voluptuous toon wife Jessica Rabbit being romantically involved with businessman and gadgets inventor, Marvin Acme, owner of both Acme Corporation and Toontown. Then it comes to Daffy Duck who knows that Mr. Maroon hired him to voluptuous Jessica as well. so the two detectives went to watch Jessica perform at the underground Ink & Paint Club, Valiant secretly takes photographs of her and Acme playing patty-cake in her dressing room, which he shows to Roger. Maroon suggests to Roger that he should leave Jessica, but a drunken Roger refuses and flees. At the Acme corporation Factory, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg are assigned to guard the warehouse. Foghorn prepare to spanks the Dawg with a paddle, then the Dawg angrily at Foghorn and chase him, then Foghorn tied the Dawg with a hook on the door, but then the Dawg gets choked by the leash and falls. The Dawg now angrily barks at Foghorn, who then deliberately slaps the Dawg, yelling "Ah, SHUT UP!" and walks back to the factory but then when he opens the door Marvin Acme was murdered. The next day Eddie, Bugs, Daffy, and Lieutenant Santino went to the factory for the cosmic clues for Acme, He's been dropped the safe on his head, and evidence points to Roger being responsible. At the crime scene, Valiant, Bugs, and Daffy meets Judge Doom, Toontown's Superior Court judge, who has created a substance capable of killing a toon: a toxic chemical known as "The Dip". Valiant and Bugs runs into Roger's toon co-star, Baby Herman, who believes Roger is innocent and Acme's missing will (which will give the toons ownership of Toontown) may be the key to his murder. He then finds Roger hiding in his office, who begs him to help exonerate him. Valiant, Bugs and Daffy reluctantly hides Roger in a local bar where his girlfriend, Dolores, works. Later Bugs and Daffy showed up at the Ink & Paint Club to approaches Jessica and says that Maroon had forced her to pose for the photographs so that he could blackmail Acme. So they need some help to guide Jessica for her crimes, they went to the cat and bird detectives, and it's Sylvester and Tweety. they agreed to help Jessica for her trouble. At the police department they believe Roger and Jessica are the murderers of a crime, so the police chief hire Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales to find them and arrest them for their criminal activities. Porky bumps into Daffy, Bugs, Jessica, Sylvester and Tweety. They begin a tiring chase and Daffy draws a black hole on Porky. Soon as they escape from the coppers and arrive of Toontown, they got into a motel to make sure Jessica never get's in and out. Then she spotted Doom and the Toon Patrol weasels along with Elmer Fudd she has to follow him and head back to the studios, she hit Roger on the frying pan and put him in the trunk. soon there was a gun that shoots R.K Maroon, she followed them to Toontown but it was too late to stop him. As she told Valiant told that Doom killed R.K Maroon and Marvin Acme, as soon as they went back to car but Roger is gone, so he took Eddie's car who was never learn to drive like this. But then the weasels are gonna catch them in their car, Eddie called Benny the cab and try to find Roger, but suddenly Doom drop the Dip over Benny and he caught Valiant, Jessica, Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester and Tweety. Meanwhile their at the warehouse Doom reveals that he wants Toontown to lock, stock, and barrel for the next 15 minutes. then also Doom reveals his plot to destroy Toontown with a giant machine loaded with Dip to build a freeway, the only way past Toontown since Cloverleaf (which Doom owns) has bought out Los Angeles' tram system. Roger unsuccessfully attempts to save Jessica, and the couple is tied onto a hook in front of the machine's hose, and Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester and Tweety are caged up by the weasels and Elmer too. but Eddie has a plan, he performs a comedic vaudeville act, causing the weasels to die of laughter; except for Elmer because he wasn't laughing. Valiant kicks their leader, Smart Ass, into the machine's Dip vat, Valiant then punch Elmer in the net trap, and he release Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester and Tweety in the cage, and as they set to free Roger and Jessica, but then Doom pushed Eddie to the ground. Valiant then fights Doom, who is eventually flattened by a steamroller, but survives. Re-inflating himself, he reveals he is a toon in disguise—the same toon who killed Teddy. Bugs tossed the mallet down to Eddie and gets a hold of a toon mallet with a spring-loaded boxing glove, and fires it at a switch that causes the machine to empty its Dip onto Doom, killing him, just as Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester and Tweety are clime the Acme create to make sure the Dip won't killed them.The empty machine crashes through the wall into Toontown, where it is destroyed by a train. Numerous toons run in to regard Doom's remains, and Elmer is arrested for the crimes and handcuff by Porky and Speedy and he said "now that's what I call a teamwork!". And Roger discovers that he inadvertently wrote his love letter for Jessica on Acme's will, which was written in disappearing-reappearing ink. Roger then shocks Valiant with a joy buzzer, and Valiant gives him a kiss, having regained his sense of humor. Valiant happily enters Toontown with Dolores, and Roger with Jessica, followed by the other toons. Bugs is surprise that Daffy is being the hero. Then Daffy gives him the argument of him that he was the hero not him, and Bugs said "oh brother!." And Tweey wants Sylvester to kiss him for the friendship, and Sylvester eats him and Speedy spanks Sylvester to spit him out Tweety said to Porky "he's such a bad puddy tat!" Porky says to Tweety "you s-s-said it!". and Porky moves along the toons, and say's to the audience "th-th-th-th- that's all folks!." Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, Tweety * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit, Benny The Cab, Greasy, Psycho * Amy Irving as Jessica Rabbit * Joanna Cassidy as Dolores * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales * Richard LeParmentier as Lieutenant Santino * David Lander as Smart Ass * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * June Foray as Wheezy * Fred Newman as Stupid * Greg Ellis as Police Chief * Frank Welter as Barnyard Dawg * Paul Reubens as Marvin Acme * Joe Alaskey as R.K Maroon, Rocky * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mugsy External links * ''Looney Tunes and Roger Rabbit at the Internet Movie Database Category:Looney Tunes films Category:2010 films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films